Rurouni Kenshin: tales of the high school years
by Curtiss Tomahawk
Summary: The regional Kendo tournament is aproatching, with kenshin be able to lead his team to victory? more importantly can he make it through the day? my first fic please RR
1. The first day back

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters so please  
don't sue me. The only thing that I created was the school names  
  
Rurouni Kenshin:  
The High School Year  
  
Dramatis Personae Kenshin Himura: Senior, Sukemoto high, captain of the Sukemoto high Kendo club Kaoru Kamiya: Senior, Sukemoto high, Sukemoto high Kendo club member Sanosuke Sagara: Senior, Sukemoto high, class clown, Kenshin best friend Megumi Takani: Senior, Sukemoto high, President of the future Doctors Club Hajime Saitou: Senior, Sukemoto high, Sukemoto high, Kendo club member Aoshi Shinomori: Senior, Sukemoto high, Sukemoto high, Kendo club member Yumi Komagata: Senior, Michfusa high, Shishio's girl friend Makoto Shishio: Senior, Michfusa high, Captain of the Michfusa high Kendo club Misao Makimachi: Sophomore Sukemoto high Yahiko Myoujin: Sophomore Sukemoto high, Sukemoto high Kendo club member Soujirou Seta: Sophomore, Michfusa high, Michfusa high Kendo club member Tsubame: Sophomore, Michfusa high Mr. Anji: Guidance Councilor, Sukemoto high Mr. Seijuurou Hiko: Physics teacher, kendo club coach Mr. Okina: history teacher, Sukemoto high Mr. Gensai: science teacher, Sukemoto high  
  
Chapter 1: the fist day back  
  
The alarm clock buzzed with that annoying "deet deet" as the time  
flashed "6:00am" from under the covers Kenshin Himura reached out and  
groped for the "snooze" button. After finding his target he rolled  
over in bed and groaned as any normal high school student dose on the  
first day back to school He sat up and ran his fingers through his  
long red hair and scratched his head he looked around still bleary  
eyed. He slid out of bed and plodded his way to the bathroom. After  
taking care of his personal business he proceeded to shamble zombie  
like to the kitchen. He opened the pantry finding nothing but ramen  
noodles, boxes of minute rice(, "mmm the breakfast of champions" he  
murmured hoping to have better luck in the refrigerator. He opened it  
to find it all but empty save for some questionable looking sushi, a  
jug of water, and a oozing mass of green stuff that may at one time  
have been a cabbage. He closed the fridge door deciding he had better  
chances of living if he had the noodles for breakfast. So he popped  
them in the microwave, poured himself a glass of water, from the tap,  
no telling what might be wrong with the stuff in the 'fridge , the  
microwave beeped and he retrieved his noodles. Splitting the  
disposable chopsticks he quickly devoured the contents of the cup.  
Still extremely groggy he picked up his bag and keys and headed out  
the door of his apartment. He walked down the stairs and started down  
the street to the bus stop. Though still half asleep he noticed  
everyone was staring at him strangely. "What gives", he wondered "have  
you people never seen a tired high school student before?" When he  
reached the bus stop he sat down on the bench and waited "geeze why is  
this bench so cold?" he thought to himself, he looked around and  
noticed he had the whole bench to himself "strange" he thought as he  
looked down at his watch. It was at that exact moment that he realized  
two things, first he didn't have his watch, and secondly he was still  
in his underwear. Sweat beads began to form on is forehead as he  
turned several shades of red. Covering himself with his bag he quickly  
made a bee-trail back to his apartment complex. Slamming the door shut  
behind him he dropped his bag and ran to his room and quickly pulled  
his uniform pants on and slipped into his shoes. He grabbed his jacket  
and ran out the door in a vain attempt to make the bus. "Great, first  
day of senior year and I'm going to be late" he thought as he ran to  
the stop. As he was arriving the bus was just leaving. He continued to  
run after it waiving his arms to try to get the drivers attention, but  
it was a vain attempt. His body slumped and he sighed "oh well, guess  
I have to walk, that I do"  
  
1 hour later.  
  
A very sweaty and exhausted Kenshin dragged himself through the  
courtyard of Sukemoto high. Pushing his way through the crush of  
students, he shoved open the front door and walked to the men's  
restroom. He needed to wash himself off. He took some paper towels out  
of the dispenser and soaked them under the faucet. He unbuttoned his  
shirt and wiped his armpits out. From behind him someone said "Himura,  
what do you think you're doing?" he tuned quickly and the rag he had  
been using to wipe his 'pits with flew out of his hand and landed  
right on the face of Mr. Hiko, the physics teacher. He pealed the damp  
rag away from his face and threw it to the ground "Shouldn't you be  
taking care of your personal hygiene at home Mr. Himura?" he asked.  
"Y.yes sir, I'm sorry but I missed the bus and had to run to make it  
on time." He made a motion at his general appearance " and I didn't  
think it would be proper for me so show up to the first day of class a  
mess that I did not" Mr. Hiko grinned "alright, forgiven this time but  
I'll expect you early at kendo practice today We're going to discuss  
the practice schedule today." Buttoning his shirt back up mumbled,  
"yes sir" as he wet his hands and ran them through his hair. He tied  
it in a loose ponytail, as always, and left the restroom. Leaving Mr.  
Hiko to finish fixing his hair in private. Kenshin hurried to his  
first period class, Mr.Gensai's honors science. Setting down at a desk  
he laid his books out and then let his head sink to his desk to get  
some kind of rest before class started "What else can go wrong today?"  
he thought. If he knew what the rest of the day would bring, it would  
have been better if he had just stayed in bed. 


	2. I knew I should have stayed home today

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Characters, so please don't sue  
me I'm only in high school and don't have any money.  
  
Chapter 2: I knew I should have stayed in bed  
  
Kenshin rested his head on his science book determined to get some kind of sleep. He had to run 4 miles to the school to keep from being late. However, it turned out that he was half an hour early and he really hadn't missed his bus so he had exhausted himself for no apparent reason other then to get to school early. Just as his eyes were closing an all too familiar fist came crashing into his head. "Oro?" Kenshin rubbed the throbbing red lump on his head then turned to see Sanosuke Sagara standing behind him. "Sano, what's the deal?" Sanosuke grabbed the chair next to Kenshin and sat down. " I need a reason to hit you now?" Sanosuke said with a grin " I thought you would be used to it by now", "Yeah don't remind me" Kenshin said as the vivid memory of a Sanosuke beat down came flooding back into him mind. "Anyway Sano I didn't see you all summer that I did not, where were you?" Sanosuke's head dropped a bit. " I had to go home and visit my parents, not much to tell there, how about you?" Kenshin shrugged " same as I do every summer, go to Kyoto to train and I doubt that you would be interested to hear about that, that I do." Sanosuke shook his head " I still can's figure out why you waste summer after summer training with a sword, it's not as if you can do anything useful what you know in the Kenshin, they stopped using swords a long time ago, or did you not pay attention in Mr. Okina's history class last year?" Kenshin was about to reply to Sano, but the bell rang and students filed to their seats as Mr. Gensai entered the room. " Good morning class I hope you all had a nice summer" he walked to his desk and dropped his stack of learning related articles on it. "now before I begin to try to pound into your head knowledge witch most of you will think is a meaningless waste of time, we have a new student, she just transferred here from Hideinyama high school in Osaka" he turned to the open door and motioned for her to enter. She entered rather tentatively, stood in front of the class and bowed "Good morning, my name is Kaoru Kamiya, it's my pleasure to meet you all" she had her long ebony hair tied in a pony tail that reached to the small of her back, and cheerful deep blue eyes. Immediately all the boys in the class responded "The pleasure's all ours." Mr. Gensai clapped for quiet "alright now that introductions are over, lest get to work" he turned to Kaoru, "would you take the seat next to the young man with the red hair?" he asked "of course" she bowed again to Mr. Gensai and walked to her seat she sat down and gave Kenshin a friendly smile witch he returned, Mr. Gensai began to speak. " I can see that your al excited bout the first day of the next school year, so to make sure your all awake were going to perform a little experiment, now I want you all to pair up with a lab partner, boy/girl if you would" low murmurs rose from the class as students selected their partners. Kenshin looked around, Sanosuke had invariably paired himself with Megumi Takani, president of the future Doctors Club "So I guess I know hoe Sano always manages to pass science, that I do" he thought, he look around the room for a partner, and his eyes fell on the new girl "what's the worse that can happen?" he thought , he walked over to her and tapped on her desk "Still need a lab partner?" she nodded, "well you got one now, that you do" she nodded "What's your name?", "Kenshin, Kenshin Himura", "Nice to meet you Kenshin", "Likewise, Kaoru right? " she nodded and they both moved to their place at the lab workstation as the teacher handed out assignments. "Today were going to be doing a simple experiment dealing with pressure. You are to take an empty soda can and fill it with around 4 cm of water and heat it over your Bunsen burner when steam starts to rise out of the can grasp it with the tongs and quickly immerse it upside down in a basin of water, and note effects" The students began shuffling about some filling basins with water others hooking up their burners others measuring out the water for their cans. Kenshin filled the basin with water and grabbed a soda can, Kaoru was fiddling with the burner when he returned. "Kenshin, can you give me a hand I cant figure out how to hook this up can you give me a hand?" Kenshin set the water filled basin on the table "Sure thing Kaoru" Kenshin stood next to her and fiddled with the connection hose. "that should do it not you need to turn the propane on."Kenshin bent down under then table and opened the nozzle, he stood buck up and handed the pack of matches to Kaoru "you can do the honors" she smiles and took the matches "thank you Kenshin." She struck a match and held it to the burner, nothing happened. She shook out the match and lit another, held to the burner and nothing happened. "Kenshin, something's wrong the burner wont light." Kenshin bent down and looked at the propane hose, he didn't smell any leak. Meanwhile Kaoru had realized that she had forgotten to open the valve on the burner, she reached down and twisted it fully open and struck a match Kenshin was beginning to lift his head up when the match met the flowing gas. Kaoru's eyes were wide as dinner plates, as she looked at Kenshin he turned and blinked. "Um Kaoru why are you staring at me? And why did it get so hot in here all of the sudden?" he sniffed at the air. "and what's that awful smell?" then it hit him like a right to the face "MY HAIRS ON FIRE!!" he frantically looked about the room for water to something to put it out, he say Sano in the corner of the room laughing hysterically, in his panic he forgot that there was a large basin of water right next to him. Meanwhile Kaoru had come out of her shock and had the basin in her hands. Kenshin felt the fire licking his scalp. Kaoru dumped the basin on his head completely soaking him but still putting the fire out. Kenshin felt the water pour over him and passed out, his eyes going into swirls.  
  
He awoke half an hour later in the nurses office with a searing pain in his scalp he sat up on his elbows and moved his hand to gently touch the burnt area there was no hair in it's place was a large bald spot where his hair had been, as he laid back down the nurse came to check on him. "Awake are we?" he nodded "let me have a look at your head." He leaned forward letting more light shine on his burn. "It's not so bad, but your going to need to keep it covered so it doesn't get infected she reached into her pocket and handed him a tube of salve. "Put that on when you get up in the morning and before you go to bed, now let me wrap you up." Kenshin exited the nurses office and closed the door behind him Sanosuke was waiting for him. "Kind of careless don't you think? Putting your head so close to a burner like that?" Kenshin just gave him the eye. Sano looked at Kenshin's bandaged head and had to bite his lip so as not to laugh. "Common you need to get to the bathroom and have a look at yourself." He said with a mischievous grin. Kenshin was still in a state of disbelief and shock over what had just happened and shuffled off with Sano. Kaoru sat in a bathroom stall to embarrassed to go back to class it was her first day at a new school and she had just like a guys hair on fire. 'This cannot be happening to me.' She thought "Please oh please let this just be a bad dream." She thought out loud. "Nope unfortunately this is reality" Kaoru spun in the direction of the voice "who are you and how long have you been standing there?" The other girl smiled and took a step forward. Her raven hair was tined in a long single braid down her back "My name is Megumi Takani, Mr. Gensai sent me to make sure your alright after what happened" "I'm fine thank you." Kaoru replied "just a bit embarrassed about what happened and concerned about that boy, Kenshin." Megumi nodded. " Kenshin will be fine he's a tough guy, he may have a bald spot for awhile but aside from that he'll be fine." Kaoru whipped her tears and stood up and fixed her hair. "You think he's going to be mad at me?" Megumi shrugged, "Probably for a little bit, but he'll get over it." She smiled and jerked hr thumb towards the door "common we should get going or were going to be later for phys Ed." Kenshin and Sanosuke made their way down the hall. Kenshin did not look happy at all, the pain in his scalp was intense despite the salve, but he maintained a clam outward demeanor. Sano poked Kenshin in the ribs and grinned " I knew you were hot for her but I never thought you would spontaneously combust like that Kenshin." Kenshin elbowed Sano in the side "As funny as that would normally have been the searing pain on my head isn't lending itself to fire jokes, that it is not." Sanosuke dropped his arm over Kenshin's shoulder "OK your right but you need to lighten up a little bit, being so serious isn't good for the healing process" "And how do you propose I lighten up with my head looking like your mothers cooking?" Kenshin froze as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Sano stopped his eye slightly twitching "Kenshin, you know better then to insult my mother in front of me" small veins began to appear on his forehead, Kenshin started to back up holding his hands in front of him. "Hold on Sano don't do anything your going to regret" Sanosuke rolled his sleeve up. "I'm not the one that's going to be regretting anything Kenshin, you will" Kenshin started to say something but was interrupted by Sanosuke's fist crashing into his skull sending him flying backwards and right through a door marked "GIRLS LOCKER ROOM" Sano shook his hand "Ow! Damn dose he have a hard head!" then he looked at the sign on the door. "Oh crap I better get the hell out of here before all hell breaks loose" He quickly turned tail and bolted down the hallway. Kenshin pushed himself up onto his elbows and rubbed the now throbbing knot that was appearing on his head he looked up and all the color drained from his face. Standing directly in font of him in her underwear was Kaoru, and she was livid. Kenshin barely managed to get the words "I'm..." out of his mouth before her foot connected directly with his face. He flew into the lockers with a thud "YOU PREVERTED JERK!" Kaoru screamed at him. "I CANT BELIVE I FELT SORRY FOR LIGHTING YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" Kenshin was holding his hands out in front of him in a passive defensive nature "Hold on a second let me explain..." She didn't let him get the chance, she lifted him in the air, with a superhuman strength that extreme rage can create, while the other girls cowered in fear of this new malicious creature and flung him out of the locker room, Kenshin collided with the wall on the other side of the door and was knocked unconscious his eyes in swirls and a groggy "oooorrroooo..." drifting from his lips, Karou yelled after him. "NEXT TIME I'LL LIGHT YOUR WHOLE BODY ON FIRE YOU ASS!!" Then the locker room door swung closed. A few minutes later Kenshin came too and pushed himself up and held his head in his hands and kept repeating to himself. " I knew I should have stayed in bed, I knew I should have stayed in bed" as he staggered down the hallway. It was only third period and he still had another half of the day to survive.  
  
Well There you go, after the long wait I hope it was worth it let me know what you liked/hated and hopefully it wont take me as long to get the next chapter up this time. 


End file.
